Forum:PS3 - Looking for Tsunami, Bessie and Jackal
Hello! This is my first post here, and i don't know if i really use the right form of writing for the trading forums, so excuse me if i don't. Like the title said, i'm looking for three particuliar pearlescents. A tsunami (high rate of fire, if possible, like 12.5, no matter the damage), a Bessie with high damage, and a Dahl Jackal, just any stats will do. I'd like the tsunami in priority, as my main is a Siren. I've got for trade : - Fearsome Skullmasher (Level 61) || 444x6 damage, 91.3 Accuracy, 0.3 Fire rate, 3 bullets || -32% damage, +200% critical hit damage, x1.0 scope - Cobalt Firehawk (Level 59) || 264 damage, 89.1 Accuracy, 3.8 Fire rate, 12 bullets, x4 fire elemental, x4.7 scope, Very high elemental chance effect - Pestilent Defiler ( Level 61) || 1100 damage, 89.3 accuracy, 1.9 fire rate, 2 bullets, x 4 corrosive elemental, High elemental chance effect, x2.3 scope (I use it right now, but if it must trade it to have a really great pearl one, if you find it to have any value, tell me.) And various other lower guns, like low combustions hellfires (206 damage, 8.3 fire rate) but nothing really worth mentionning, i think. Obtained all those guns while solo farming crawmerax/armory, so i don't really know how trading works online. Sorry in advance. Oh, and my PSN is Krystallias. Send me a message if you're interested, or anything EDIT : Various typos. I've got a tsunami I could give you, but it's modded (unless your ok with that) DK01 14:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Still looking for all three! If anyone feels like it. I've got another bunch of guns for trade too, like... S&S Orion, ~800 dmg, 95 acc, 2.7 speed, x3 shock Combustion Hellfire, ~195 dmg, 90+ acc, 12.5 speed, x4 fire Double Anarchy SMG, 188x4, 27 acc, 13.8 speed with a scopre (can't remember the exact zoom, but it's over 3x) And three pearlescents! Genocide Avenger (low-middle stats), Alacritous Rose (1150 shield, 400+ recharge rate, no hidden health) and a Pearl Aries (650 dmg, 6 bullets, 1.3 speed shock x1) All those stats are on the top of my head, those are average, but very close to reality. AND THEY AREN'T MODDED. I'm still looking for a Tsunami (priority, with high rate of fire), a Jackal (no matter the stats) and a high damage Bessie, if possible. I'll accept dupes, if you feel generous. I interested in your Avenger i'll offer 2 of these for it Pearl Chimera dmg 1100 acc 96.4 fr 2.0 3.7 zoom x4 explosive/ fire/lightning/poison 2 clip Pestilent Defiler- dmg 1138 acc 94.6 fr 1.9 no scope (sorry) 2 clip Chopper- dmg 197x4 acc 18.8 fr 16.8 536 clip Detonating Cobra- dmg 885 acc 97.1 fr 1.3 2.4 zoom 7 clip x3 explosive Vitrolic Crux- dmg 156x7 acc 40.3 fr 1.9 7 clip x4 poison Blast Hammer dmg 281x7 acc 66.5 fr 2.4 4.o zoom 7 clip x2 explosive Fatal Crux dmg 215x7 acc 86.4 fr 1.0 18 clip x3 explosive Liquid Invader dmg 315 acc 98.3 fr 2.4 zoom not listed 15 clip x2 fire Alacritous Omega cap 1685 recharge 322 psn: likdeesnutz Shame that the only thing i'm interested in is actually the chopper (and not that much interested =x )... got anything else? By the way, still looking for a Tsunami, Bessie and Jackal, and a Omega with 2700+ shield, if possible. Even if duped/moded. I'll give a complete list of guns later - it's just so long to copy from PS3 to PC when the TV screen is actually the PC screen too. Omega maxes out at capacity 1875. I have the pearls u r interested in, but the guns u posted r not really interesting to me... BreakdancingYoda 12:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just got a Tsunami... maybe that will interest u Krystallias Cobalt Tsunami dmg 207 acc 90.5 fr 6.9 55 clip x4 shock psn likdeesnutz --- sorry, meant the other pearlescent high capacity shield, forgot the name (It was Ironclad, sorry.)... and BreakdancingYoda, what are you searching for? I probably have something worthwhile. And Likdeesnutz, hold the tsunami for a little please. I'll keep the avenger for you meanwhile. ---- Okay, so to update the guns i'm willing to trade for those pearlescents, i have; - a Savage Unforgiven 448x7dmg, 87 acc, 1.0 fire rate, 2 bullets, 200% critical damage (this thing OWNS Crawmerax.) - a S&S Draco (shows as Glorious Massacre) 277 dmg, 92 acc, 8.8 fire rate, 124 bullets, x4 fire element - a Swift Anaconda, 1883 dmg, 94.4 acc, 1.9 fire rate, 2 bullets some pestilents defilers, combustions hellfires of various damage/bullet variation, and many firehawks also. Also two Skullmashers (331x6 / 4 bullets and 444x6 / 3 bullets) and a Blast Hammer 256x7, 2.6 Fire rate, etc etc. Give me news if anything can happen for a trade! : 1883 damage Anaconda? 4-round sniper mag on your Skullmasher? You sure you got those right? 14:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, meant 1183 on the Anaconda. And 6 rather than 4 bullets on the Skullmasher. My bad, my bad ^^' : : : : Hey Krystallias i dont want the avenger anymore, ill take the savage unforgiven and the skullmasher though, ill trade u the omega and the tsunami 4 them... ill b on later 2nite. Also would u consider a serpens for the draco? Thanks : : Likdeesnutz :